


Who Says Revenge is Best Served Cold?

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Dumbledore Bashing, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Horcruxes, Manipulative Dumbledore, No Slash, Other, Parent Severus Snape, Revenge, Severitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what would a father do for his child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Says Revenge is Best Served Cold?

Severus was watching the house on Privet Dr. He knew something was very wrong, there were just too many times Dumbledore brushed him off, too many times he never directly answered any questions regarding Harry. He was there when Minerva told Dumbledore, again, that they were the "worse sort of muggles". When he asked what that meant, he was finally informed, by Minerva, Harry was with his relatives for his protection, how important the blood wards were. The problem was that Petunia wasn't related to Harry, he wasn't even related to Lily. 

He had seen Harry working for his so-called relatives, he was not even four and was working harder than most adults. He looked small and thin for his age. He wasn't happy with the all the bruises he had seen. He was now waiting for it to be fully dark outside. Harry wasn't staying here another day, he wanted to kill Dumbledore for doing this. He knew why he was doing it, it was the same reason he allowed others to be abused, Dumbledore wanted to be viewed as their savior.

Severus quickly unlocked the back door and made his way into the house. He cast the Point-Me Harry Potter, he found Harry locked in a cupboard under the stairs. Severus was fuming. He opened the door and leaned in. He found Harry covered in blood, dirt and bruised, Harry was shivering too. He pulled Harry out of the cupboard. "Harry, I am going to take you away from here. Do you want to leave?"

Harry opened his eyes and saw a dark-haired man who was holding him. "Leave?"

"Yes, leave, come home with me." Severus told him, it would be his home.

"Home? Yes, I want to go home." Harry muttered and fell back to sleep. 

Severus moved and put Harry down on the couch and went back to the cupboard and pulled out a tree branch, transformed it into what Harry looked like, except the fake Harry was dead. That should take care of Dumbledore and Dursleys, he thought. He could now claim Harry as his, as he should have all those years ago, but he listened to James and Lily and agreed with them about protecting Harry.

Severus went back to the couch and picked up Harry and quietly left the house. He was down the street, he woke Harry up. "Harry, I need you to wake up for a few minutes." Harry woke up. "I am going to take you home, but first I need you to close your eyes and hold your breath while we apparate, I will tell you when to breath again." Harry nodded his understanding and when he obeyed Severus directions, Severus apparated. "Harry, you can open your eyes and breath now." Severus rubbed Harry's back. He quickly made his way to the guest bedroom which would now be Harry's room. He summoned potions and had Harry drink them. He scanned for spells, as he had done at the house for wards. When he knew Harry was asleep he called: "Nixi."

"Yes, Master." Nixi appeared in the room.

"Watch Harry for me, I will be back soon." 

Severus apparated back to Privet Dr., and waited for when he heard the pounding on the cupboard door with the bark of: "boy, get up now." It was almost time for the Dursleys to start their day. 

Severus quickly phoned the police, he really had to say these cell phones were wonderful things. He alerted the police to the dangers in number 4. Severus watched as the police arrived and waited for them to discover the body, which didn't take long as Petunia was screaming at Vernon about "the boy" when the police had arrived, the police were quickly able to add the pieces together and get the right solution. 

Severus caused the wards crash. He could see them crumble, he sent an alert to the Ministry, just in case. He knew the alarms were going crazy in Dumbledore's office, all those silver devices going off at once, he almost smiled. He hoped he was giving the man a migraine. 

Severus watched as Aurors arrived, alerted by the wizarding wards around the property and his message too. He wasn't expecting them to arrive so quickly but it worked for him. A few minutes later, Dumbledore popped into view and made his way to the house, he was alone. 

Severus wondered why he didn't bring Minerva, but as soon as he saw Dumbledore actually try a memory charm on one of the Aurors, which didn't go over well with the rest of them, he knew Dumbledore was going to try and cover everything up. The Aurors had their wands pointed at Dumbledore, with a quick call for backup. 

Severus wondered how Dumbledore would get out of this. Severus knew Dumbledore wouldn't get away cleanly, as his reputation would be very damaged. After all, Dumbledore allowed the wizarding world's Savior to be killed, by muggles. He also knew Dumbledore believed the Dark Lord would return and turn his focus to Neville Longbottom. He knew the boy's grandmother would put a stop to that nonsense, she wouldn't allow Dumbledore any control over her grandson. Severus was sure the paper would be interesting later today and tomorrow too.

Severus headed back to his house, later today they would be going to the bank. Severus knew the Potter vaults were shut down with blood magic, as all vaults were shut down like that until the correct heir was found. Yes, Dumbledore really shouldn't have messed with his son. James really shouldn't have trusted that old man, but Severus couldn't be angry about it, he had trusted Dumbledore too.

Severus went to Harry's room, Harry was still deeply asleep. Severus laid down on the bed, and pulled Harry next to him and went to sleep. He didn't want his son to wake up afraid in a strange place. Harry cuddled into him. 

The Dark Lord and Dumbles really shouldn't have hurt his husband or his child. While Dumbledore had believed that the Dark Lord would return, he didn't know that Severus had spent the last three years destroying all of the Horcruxes the Dark Lord created. It was hard to get the diary out of Malfoy Manor and the cup from the Black Vaults, but you would be surprised what house elves would do if something was as dark as that and needed to be wiped out. Kreacher, the Black House-elf, was the biggest help in that regard, Kreacher wanted revenge for his poor Master. Together they got their revenge.


End file.
